1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter of the invention is an energy and weight efficient building block, manufacturing and application process thereof.
2. State of the Related Art
The solution of the invention may be used in the building industry for the construction of building structures, buildings (detached houses, semi-detached houses, office buildings, educational establishments) with homogenous, solid, lightweight wall structure and good vapour diffusion, excellent fire retardant, heat and sound insulation properties in a relatively short time and in an economical way.
As it is known, several methods have been worked out for the construction of building structures as well as for the production of polystyrene foam concrete.
For example, patent description No. GB1498383 describes a mortar suitable for the construction of lightweight building structures with good heat and sound insulation properties that contains foamed polystyrene, cement and water. The mortar thus produced is suitable for the construction of building blocks either in situ or at the company manufacturing the building material.
The building structure having an inner frame and permanent formwork to support the weight as well as the moulded piece, along with the manufacturing process thereof, set forth in the patent description with registration number HU223387, are of the same technical level. This known solution does not allow the joining of a wall section higher than 3-4 rows because concrete forces apart permanent formwork elements, and it can be surrounded by wall in about 3 days only because technological drying has to be waited for with each operation. Another disadvantage of this solution is that the building structure does not breathe because polystyrene is not air permeable.
The heat-insulated soundproof concrete load-bearing shear wall with steel wire net-cages, which is characterized in that the wall comprises a polystyrene foam board, both sides of which are respectively provided with a steel wire net-cage which forms the wall framework, set forth in patent description No. CN201137225, is of the same technical level. This known solution is deficient in that the steel loses its temper at 400-500° C. and can resist fire for up to 30 minutes since the steel wire net-cage is not protected with a fire retardant material. Another deficiency of this solution is that the use of a steel wire net-cage does not allow the fastening of heavier objects into the wall.
The wall system with insulation properties, made up of building blocks (formwork elements) joined with grooves and tongues of different shape, set forth in patent description No. DE19714626, is of the same technical level. The building blocks may be combined in various ways and used in particular for making walls with concrete core after the filling in of the concrete, leaving the shuttering elements in place. This known solution does not allow the joining of a wall section higher than 3-4 rows either because concrete forces apart permanent formwork elements, furthermore, smoke generation is high according to fire protection rules, therefore it cannot be used for making community buildings (for example, office buildings, educational establishments, hotels). Besides mechanical basic wires can be fastened only to the concrete core, in consequence of which sound insulation of the buildings will not be adequate.